Cliche Series: Alcoholic Fruit?
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Atlantis Cliche. John and Elizabeth eat some fruit that has a very interesting side effect.


Cliché Series: Alcoholic Fruit?

Author: Earllyn

Rating: T

Pairing: Sparky (John/Liz)

Content Warnings: Drunkenness, mention of nudity, adult themes. If people think I should raise the rating just tell me.

Disclaimer: Ok. Everybody knows I don't own Atlantis, the characters or the song that is featured later. Right?

Author's note: I decided to extend my Cliché Series to Atlantis. And this seems to be a popular cliché.

Cliché: The food had intoxicating properties…

Dr. Elizabeth Weir pondered her situation. She was currently lying in bed. In Colonel John Sheppard's bed. Naked. She looked over at the other occupant of the bed. He was sprawled on his back with the sheet covering his lower half. And judging by the small peekage of hip, he was most definitely naked also.

She sighed and sternly suppressed the urge to look under the sheet. Her mind laughed at her.

'Because you already know what he looks like…'

"Shut up!" She whispered to herself. How did she get into this mess?

_Elizabeth snuck out of her quarters. It was late and she was in the mood for a snack._

_She was outside the kitchen when she heard someone inside. How dare they! She was about to burst in when John entered the dining hall, a bowl of fruit in his hands._

"_Elizabeth? What-what are you doing up?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked. "Fruit?"_

_She grinned and took a fruit. It was roughly the size of a strawberry and blue in color. She bit into it and nearly moaned at the taste. It tasted amazing! Like apple, cherry, and was that a hint of pear? "John you have to taste this! It's wonderful!"_

_He took one and popped the whole thing in his mouth. He closed his eyes. "Wow!"_

"And that's how it started." She whispered.

John let out a small snore and rolled over onto his side. She panicked momentarily; worried he was going to wake up. He didn't.

Elizabeth went back to remembering.

_Elizabeth giggled. John was currently trying to balance one of the fruit on his nose. He laughed when it fell._

_She reached over and took the last fruit from the bowl._

"_Hey! Thass m-mine!" John exclaimed._

"_You have one!"_

_He took it out of her hand. "An now I have tooo!"_

"_No fair!" She said._

"_Lissbeth your drunk!" He said, highly amused._

"_Am not! I've only had fruit!" She laughed. "You know what we need. Mussic!"_

_John jumped up. "I have music in my room!"_

"_Okay!" She said and followed him to his room._

'You were soo drunk!'

"I was. I never should have gone…" She muttered. "Are those…my pants!" She whispered, looking at the shelf across the room.

'They are indeed!' Her mind gleefully exclaimed. 'And you know damn well how they got on that shelf!'

"_What're you want to hear?" John asked._

"_Country!" She said, looking around the room._

"I don't even like country music!"

'You didn't care last night…'

"_Okay." He started the CD player and a song came on._

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_John held out his arms. "Dansse with me?"_

_Elizabeth giggled and put her arms around him._

_They swayed clumsily to the music._

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_Elizabeth giggled again. "John? Did you bring me here to sedusse me?"_

_John looked indignant. "No! You wanted musssic! Lissbeth you're drunk!"_

"_If I am sso are you!"_

_John grinned. "Sso I am!"_

'He didn't seduce you. You seduced him!'

"Shut up! I did not!"

'Oh yeah…?'

_She draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned in close to his ear. "If you wanted to sedusse me…I wouldn't mind…"_

_John just stood there and looked at her. "I-"_

_She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed hesitated then got into the kiss. His hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. She gasped when he kissed her neck and moved to allow him to remove her shirt. Grinning at him she kissed him and pushed him onto the bed…_

"I did seduce him!" She whispered in horror.

'Oh don't be so shocked! You loved it! And so did he…'

She knew she had to leave before he woke up. She got up and went to retrieve her pants. She didn't see the blanket that was on the floor and tripped over it. The resulting thud awoke John.

"What the-?" He peered over the edge of the bed. "Elizabeth? Why-why are you in my room? Naked?"

She sighed. "Just wait a minute…"

He looked utterly confused until the memories came flooding beck. "Oh… I'm never eating fruit again!"

She nodded in full agreement.


End file.
